Family
by AlexOliviaSVU
Summary: Alex was in WPP, but was released 2 years later. She went back to New York, back to Olivia. They are now a completed family with kids. Warning Femslash. AO.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary.**

**Alex was in WPP, but was released 2 years later. She went back to New York, back to Olivia. They got married a year later and now have a family of three children. Two twin boys aged 5 and a little girl aged 2. **

**Elliot and Kathy got back together. **

**Casey is in this story; she is married to an artist. They have a little girl aged 2. **

**Here's their story.**

**Chapter 1 Going down Memory Lane**

Olivia sat on the sofa with her 5year old twin boys, on either side of her. They were looking through the family album. Justin was on Olivia left in his red pj's and Christian was on the right in his blue pj's.

The first photo was Alex's and hers wedding photo. Alex in Olivia arms, laughing. Olivia remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flash back_

"_You may kiss the bride," the priest, pronounce. Olivia smiled and gently grabbed Alex neck and pulled her in. Their lips crash together and everyone clapped and whistled. Olivia pulled away and looked at her wife. She looked like an angel. Her hair was done in ringlets and her blue eyes shone with lust and love. Her white dress was acting like a second skin. _

"_I love you, Alex," Olivia said as she stroked Alex cheek. _

"_I love you too, Liv," Alex replied placing her hand on Olivia. Both women looked into each others eyes. Olivia laughed as she grabbed Alex and lifted her up. Alex squealed with delight. _

The next photo was a photo of their twin boys when they newborns lying Alex arms and Olivia next to her. Both boys were wearing different baby suits and beanies. Justin on the left in light blue and Christian on the right in white. The new mothers with a large grin on their faces.

_Flash back _

"_There adorable guys," Elliot said as he put the camera back on the table. _

"_They are," Alex said as she looked at her two new sons. She never thought she was capable of children but things had change, now she had two new babies to care for._

"_What are their names?" Fin asked _

"_This is Justin Harrison Benson, he was first and this is Christian Davis Benson," Alex said. A nurse came into the room and told the men that visiting hours were over. Both men congratulated the women again before leaving the room. _

"You two were so small," Olivia said to the two boys, they had grown up looking like one another. Both with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Sometimes people had trouble telling them apart. One time the twins had pulled a prank at school. They pretended to be the other.

The next photo was their little daughter in an incubator as a new born three years later after the twins. Emma small body was dressed in pink. On the front of her one piece was _Mommy's little angel_.

_Flash back_

"_Look at her, she is so small," Alex cried sliding her hand through the hole of the incubator. Little Emma was born 7 weeks early. A nurse asked Alex what her daughter's name was going to be "Emma Claire Benson," Alex replied not taking her off her small baby girl. Doctors thought the newborn wasn't going to make it but the little girl pulled through. "She's a fighter, like her Mama," Alex said to one of the nurses when she was feeding Emma. She grew and grew until she was in the all clear and was able to go home with her mothers' and new brothers._

The next photo was Justin and Christian on their 3rd birthday party, both identical to each other. Justin had car t-shirt on and Christian had a dinosaur shirt on to tell them apart. Both boys grinning at the camera while opening their presents.

_Flash back_

"_Smile boys," a pregnant Alex said holding up the digital camera. Both boys looked up at their mother and smiled. Alex snapped the photo then put the camera on the table. The twins went back to unwrapping their present. Alex looked around the room and saw Elliot, Kathy, Kathleen and the Stabler twins. Fin and Munch. Captain Cragen, Casey and her husband Matthew. Liz and Arthur. Along with parents to the kids that the twins invited from play group. Olivia was sitting with them. _

Next photo was 1 year old Emma and Alex in the rocking, both fast asleep. Emma curled up on the blonde's chest.

_Flash back_

"_Alex, the boys are…"Olivia stopped short when she saw her wife in the rocking chair in Emma's nursery. Both of them were asleep. Lately Emma hadn't been sleeping because of her teething. Alex had tried to help the toddler by doing using all her tricks but the only thing that would help Emma was Alex's finger. Olivia smiled at the two; she grabbed the camera and took a few shots before quietly leaving the nursery. _

The last photo was taken recently, the three children. Justin and Christian with Emma in the middle. Olivia remembered Alex trying to get Emma to sit still. But the 2 year old wanted to be with her mother. They managed to make her stay and make her smile at the camera. It was a perfect photo of the two blonde 5 year olds and their brunette 2 year old.

_Flash back_

"_Emma sit still for Mommy and Mama," Alex said to their daughter. _

"_Ma!" Emma cried as she raised her arms out for Alex. When Alex didn't come to pick her up the toddler started to crawl. Alex quickly went over and grabbed her before she fell off the large box they were sitting on. Alex kissed the girl head and whispered her favorite song before putting Emma back on the box between her two boys. Then went behind the photographer, Olivia followed her. They both played peek- a- boo. Emma watched them, she smiled and the photographer snapped the photo. Alex and Olivia started clapping, Emma joined them and the boys laughed. The photograph snapped another photo for free. _

Alex came into the living room as Olivia closed the album, "okay you two, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed," she said

"But Mommy," the boys whined.

"Go on, go brush your teeth," Alex said again pointing to the bathroom, the two boys whined as they slid off the sofa "and do it quietly, I just got your sister back to sleep," she added when the boys stomped towards the bathroom. The stomping stopped, Alex collapsed next to Olivia. The brunette wrapped her arm around Alex neck,

"Hey sweetie," Olivia said kissing Alex temple.

"Hey," Alex sighed as she snuggled into Olivia side.

"Everything okay with Emma?"

"She was tricky getting her down, she getting more like you each day," Alex replied looking around the house, at the mess the boys made.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Olivia asked raising her eye brow at her wife.

"It's suppose to mean, she is getting stubborn and cranky,"

"I don't get stubborn or cranky," Olivia said moving away from Alex. Alex looked at her with a _'you got to be kidding me' _look, "okay maybe I do," Olivia sighed as she moved back towards to Alex.

Both heard their sons auguring in the bathroom, Alex went to get up to make them stop but Olivia stopped her "I sort it out, relax."

"Easy for you to say," Alex grumbled as she relaxed against the sofa again. Olivia kissed her before going to the bathroom to sort out her sons who were auguring over the toothpaste.

After Olivia sorted the boys out in the bathroom she tucked them in bed, Christian under _Lighting McQueen _blanket and Justin under his _Spider man_ blanket.

"Mama," Christian said hugging his teddy tight.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"When Santa coming?" Christian asked looking at mother then his brother.

"Not for another 7 months," Olivia replied looking at both her sons

Christian sighed and looked away from Olivia.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Cause I want to ask him if he could bring us a puppy," the little boy sat as he sat up in his bed.

"A puppy?" Olivia asked 'Alex isn't going to like the sound of this' she thought. Justin quickly sat up in his bed as well,

"Yeah a puppy, Luke in our class got a one," he said, his brother nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to see boys, now come on lay down," Olivia said. Both boys lay back down, "what am I reading tonight?"

"We don't want you to read," Justin said. Olivia looked at him

"Oh, why?"

"We want you to tell a story," Christian replied.

"Okay a story to tell," Olivia said as grabbed a chair that was located in the corner of their room. She put it in between the two beds and sat on it. The two boys sunk further under their blankets and listened to their mother story. With 15 minutes, both boys were out like a light. Olivia quietly moved the chair back into the corner; she turned off the light and quietly let the room.

She walked back into the living room and found Alex lying on the sofa nearly asleep. When the blonde saw Olivia she slowly sat up. Olivia quickly slid behind Alex and made her lie back down.

"Are they asleep?" Alex asked relaxing against Olivia.

"Mmm," Olivia hummed as stroked Alex stomach. "Oh and guess what they want for Christmas?"

"A puppy?" Alex asked. Olivia smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked. Alex moved her head to one side of Olivia shoulder and looked up

"Luke in their class has one, they were both bugging me when I picked them up today," she replied.

"And you weren't going to give me the heads up?" Olivia asked. Alex quickly sat up and turned to Olivia,

"You didn't say yes did you?" she asked.

"No….I said, we'll see," Olivia replied. Alex then relaxed again.

"Thank god," she sighed, "I hope they forget about the puppy," she added.

"Honey, a kid in their class has a brand new puppy, he will tell them about it and they will keep asking for one. I don't think they'll forget,"

"I know," Alex replied.

"We better start thinking about it," Olivia said kissing the back of Alex head.

"Yeah, I know," Alex replied as she closed her eyes. Both women just lay there, knowing once of their children would be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary.**

**Alex was in WPP, but was released 2 years later. She went back to New York, back to Olivia. They got married a year later and now have a family of three children. Two twin boys aged 5 and a little girl aged 2. **

**Elliot and Kathy got back together. **

**Casey is in this story; she is married to an artist. They have a little girl aged 2. **

**Chapter 2 Morning Routine **

Olivia was woken up by her cell ringing on the bedside table. She quickly grabbed before it woke the others. "Benson," she said.

"Hey partner, sorry for the early wake up call but I need you too come down to the hospital," Elliot replied sounding tired as well.

"Okay, give me 20," Olivia replied as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Olivia hung up and carefully climbed out of bed trying not to wake Alex,

"I'm up Liv," Alex said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, I tried to be quiet," Olivia replied looking at her wife's back.

"It wasn't you; I haven't been able to get back to sleep since Emma woke up again," Alex said rolling on her other side so she could watch her wife get dress for yet another day at SVU. "Was that El?" Alex asked. Olivia nodded as she zipped up her jeans. "New case?" Alex asked. When she returned from WPP she hadn't gone back to the Squad's ADA, she tried a new career. Instead of doing law, she taught it. At, NYU.

"I think so, I didn't get the details. I'll get them when I get the hospital," Olivia said and Alex nodded. Olivia grabbed her badge and gun from the safe in the closet and placed them on her belt then walked back over to the bed and slipped on her shoes and then grabbed her cell and watch. She felt the bed moved then felt Alex finger tracing her skin between her shirt and pants. Olivia looked over her shoulder and looked at her wife, the woman she loved. Her heart melted. Alex blue eyes looked tired but had a warm look. Olivia smiled as she leaned down and kissed her before whispering "get some more sleep, the boys won't be up for another few hours and Emma should sleep now,"

"Are you trying to tell me I look shit?" Alex asked

"Yes," Olivia said kissing Alex again before leaving the bed. Alex grabbed Olivia's pillow and pulled it to her chest, it smelt like Olivia. Alex quickly found sleep once again. 

Olivia left her bedroom when she saw Alex had fallen back to sleep. She quietly walked into the boys' room, both were sound asleep. She gently kissed both their foreheads and pulled the blanket to cover their small bodies. She slipped back out and went into Emma room. The first thing Olivia heard was her daughter soft snore; she went over to the crib and saw Emma fast asleep. Her light brown hair all messy against the small pillow and she had kick off her _Winnie the Pooh_ blanket. Olivia grabbed the blanket and placed it back on the small toddler; Olivia placed her hand on Emma's forehead and whispered "you behave for your Mommy, Emma Claire." Emma kicked her feet from the blanket and Olivia smiled. Olivia leaned over the rail and kissed Emma's head then left.

Olivia left the apartment and headed to the coffee café to grab a kick start cup.

Alex woke to her sons auguring over the television remote.

"I want to watch Mickey," Justin yelled,

"But I want to watch Sesame Street," Christian yelled. Alex groaned. She got out of her warm bed and slipped into Olivia's robe, she need to be close to Olivia as possible. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living where she found her sons fighting. Christian was lying on his brother and was hitting him. Justin was trying to push him off.

"Hey!" Alex yelled rushing over to them and pulling Christian off, "what's going on?"

"I wanted to watch Mickey," Justin said pointing to the screen. Alex looked up and saw the cartoon mouse talking to his dog.

"I wanted to watch Sesame Street" Christian said angrily, stomping his feet.

"There is only one way to fix this," Alex said as she grabbed the remote from the ground where Justin had dropped it, she turned the television off.

"NO!" both boys whined. Alex placed the remote on the top shelve where they couldn't reach it.

"If you don't agree on one show, you don't get any show," Alex replied. Both boys glared at each other, "go wash your faces, then come have breakfast," she said, they didn't move. They both were having a Mexican showdown with each other. "Now," she said more loudly. Both of them slowly walked towards the bathroom with their heads hung low. Once they were out of site Alex groaned "boys."

"Mommy, Emma awake,"

"Okay," Alex called as she walked to her daughter nursery. The little girl was standing up in the crib holding the bar with one hand and _Piglet _in her free hand.

"Ma," she squealed when Alex walked through the door.

"Hey baby girl," the blonde said and grabbed her daughter out of the crib and gave her a cuddle before putting her on the changing table and changed her. "You hungry?" Alex asked when she picked Emma up. The little brunette nodded and pointing to piglet that was still on the changing table.

"Pigit," Emma said. Alex picked the soft toy up and passed it to her daughter; Emma crushed her favorite toy into her chest and held on to Alex's neck with her free hand.

Alex walked into the kitchen and clipped her daughter into the high chair then grabbed two bowls and Cheerios. "Boys," she called as she poured the cereal and milk into bowls. She placed the bowls on the tables as the twins came running into the room. They quickly sat in their seats. Alex gave them a spoon each and placed their juice in front of them.

"Mommy, where's Mama?" Justin asked,

"She had to go to work early," Alex replied sitting next to Emma and putting a bowl of banana baby food and banana pieces in front of the toddler. Emma grabbed the spoon and scooped some of her yellow goop and put it in her mouth. Alex watched her for a moment, making sure she could do it by herself.

"Ow!" Christian cried making Alex and Emma jumped, "Mommy, Justin kicked me,"

"Fibber," Justin said under his breath.

"Justin Harrison Benson, why did you do that?" Alex asked

"Because he kicked me first," Justin said pointing to Christian. Alex narrowed her eyes at the two boys.

"Boys, just eat your breakfast without kicking, hitting or anything. After breakfast go get ready for school," she said and they both nodded and continued to eat their cereal. Emma looked at her mother then gave a high pitch squeal, making Alex jumped.

After breakfast the boys did what Alex had told them to do, they got ready for school. The pulled out there uniform and got dressed. Alex checked they had the right clothes before going into Emma's nursery. She placed the toddler on the changing table and changed the little brunette into jeans, a piglet hooded jacket and pink sneakers.

"There you go," she said lifting the girl up and kissed her forehead, she walked out of the nursery and placed her with her toys "boys," she called. The twins came out, dressed in their uniforms, white shirts, black shorts, ties and blue blazer with the school emblem on the pockets. "Watch your sister while I have a shower,"

Both boys nodded, Alex grabbed the remote from the shelf and turned the television. _Sponge Bob Square Pants _was on. Both boys quickly sat down on the sofa and watched the screen. Alex quickly ran into the bathroom and had a quick shower.

After she was ready she made the boys lunches and packed their bags. Making sure she and the boys had everything she called them once again. Both of them came running in,

"I beat you," Christian cheered.

"You cheated," Justin replied as he pouted. Alex rolled her eyes and held out their bags,

"Come on, put your bags on," she said and they did what they were told. Alex grabbed her briefcase bag and Emma's _Pooh_ bag. They walked back into the living room; Emma was still playing with her toys. Alex bent over and picked the toddler up "come on sweetie,"

Justin and Christian ran to the door, Alex and Emma behind them. Alex opened the door and the boys ran out to the car. They were still trying to beat each other in races. Alex unlocked the car and opened the back door; the boys crawled in and clipped themselves in. Alex placed the two bags on the floor in front of Emma's seat then set the toddler in her car seat and buckled her in. The little brunette reached out and grabbed Alex's necklace,

"Oh no, you don't," Alex said grabbing Emma's hand and managed to get her to let go. "Ready?" she asked the boys, and they both nodded. With one last kiss on Emma brown crown she shut the door. She climbed in behind the wheel and started the car. She back out of the driveway and headed to the twins school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Meeting Brendan **

**This part is when Olivia walked into the hospital in the early morning. **

Olivia walked into the hospital and her partner, met her at the front desk. Elliot led her to the elevator and started to tell her the information.

"A teenager was found in her apartment, beating and raped. They searched the apartment and found her baby," Elliot started, Olivia gasped. "His fine, his unharmed. We think the guy got spooked by the PD and took off before touching him. The doctors don't think the girl going to make it."

"Any family?" Olivia asked as they elevator doors opened.

"Both parents died in a car crash back in 98, only child"

"Grandparents?"

"None, the victim was all alone," Elliot replied as they stopped in front of ICU. Olivia looked through the window at the girl. She was no older than 18, her brown hair was sprayed against the pillow. A tube was down her throat, helping her breath. Her face was full of cuts and bruises.

"He did a real number on her," she said softly. She turned to Elliot, "witnesses?"

"A lady in the apartment next to her heard some yelling and the baby crying then the yelling stop, she rang 911" Elliot replied. Olivia nodded looking back through the window, she looked at the machine.

"Detective Stabler?" a female voice asked. Olivia turned around and saw a female doctor standing there holding a clip board to her chest.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Hannah, you can see the baby now," the doctor replied and led them up to the nursery. The detectives changed into scrubs and walked into the room. Doctor Hannah led them over to a crib, Olivia looked in the crib. A 7 month old lay there, staring up at Olivia with green eyes. Olivia smiled as she reached in and stroked the baby hand.

The female detective just stared at the baby and took in his looks. The brown hair like his mother, and bright green eyes. Olivia smiled as he took her finger and put it in his month and sucked. "You hungry buddy?" she asked,

"We tried to give him bottle but he wouldn't take it," Dr. Hannah said.

"Could I try?" Olivia asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Sure I get the bottle, have a seat in the rocking chair," the doctor replied walking over to the nurse and whispered something in her ear. Olivia carefully reached into the crib and lifted the baby out. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, the baby started to nuzzle at Olivia breast,

"Whoa buddy, you're not going to get anything from there," Olivia said. Elliot laughed when he saw the baby to grope Olivia.

"Least he knows what they are," he laughed. Olivia glared at him. Dr. Hannah came back with a warm bottle and handed it the detective.

"Here you go sweetie, food," Olivia said dragging the rubber tit along the baby cheek. The baby immediately opened his mouth, Olivia put the rubber tit in his mouth and he started sucking violently.

"You're a natural; you got children of your own?" Dr. Hannah asked.

"Yeah, three."

"Wow three, you and your husband must be on your toes."

"No husband. Wife," Olivia replied not looking up. The baby looked at Olivia with his green eyes. She didn't even know the infants name, "what's his name?"

"Brendan," Elliot replied. They were interrupted by Dr. Hannah beeper, she looked at it.

"I got to go, I'll check back in later," she said

"Okay," both detective's said and the Dr. ran out.

"I better ring Cragen, tell him what's going on," Elliot said and Olivia nodded as she started to rock. "You going to be okay?" he asked

"El, I've done this plenty of time, just go," Olivia replied and Elliot nodded before leaving the room. "It just me and you sweetie," she said to Brendan.

After Brendan finished his bottle, he fell back to sleep. Olivia watched him as his raised and fell with his deep breaths. Olivia remembers holding her children as they slept. They always smelt like breast milk and baby smell.

"How did you go?" Dr. Hannah asked. Olivia looked up,

"He finished the bottle and went straight to sleep, poor baby. His probably been through hell." Olivia stroked the boy cheek. His reflex was to open his mouth and suck the finger.

"Here," Dr. Hannah said handing Olivia a new pacifier. Olivia smiled as she took the pacifier and offered it to the baby. "I have bad news on his mother," the doctor said. The detective looked up, "she didn't make it."

"Shit," Olivia cursed under her breath as she stared down at the baby. He was now on his own. No living relative. Olivia gently stood up and placed Brendan back in the crib and covered his small body. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "We'll find a family for you."

"I've called children social service. There coming to collect him and put him in foster care," Dr. Hannah said quietly. Olivia nodded, her heart was breaking. This baby was going to be in the system at a young age. He wasn't going to have any memory of his mother, at all.

"I need to inform my boss. I'll be back," Olivia said and walked out of the nursery. She grabbed her cell and dialed not Cragen number but some one else.

"Novak."

"Casey I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 What about Brendan?**

Olivia walked through her door and could hear Christian and Justin talking to Alex about their day at school. Olivia took off her jacket and holster, she locked her gun and placed it on the highest shelve in the cupboard.

She walked into the kitchen, the two boys were munching on nuggets and chips and Emma was on baby slops and carrots sticks.

"I'm home," she said and everyone looked up.

"Mama," Justin and Christian said in unison.

"Hey guys," Olivia said going over to the two boys and kissed the top of their heads then kissed Emma's forehead. "Hey sweetie," she said before turning her attention to the last person sitting at the table.

"Hey," Alex said before Olivia kissed her lips, the two boys giggled. Olivia sat down other chair, her mind went straight to the little baby boy lying in the crib at the hospital.

"Liv," Alex said as she touched her arm. Olivia focused and noticed the boys were looking at her.

"Sorry," the brunette said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Boys, go play in your room," Alex said and the boys nodded, sliding off their chairs. When they were out of the room, Alex turned to Olivia.

"You okay? You zoned out," she said.

Olivia leaned forward in her seat, clasping her hands together, "um, I really need to tell you about this morning case," she said looking up at her wife.

"I'm listening."

"An 18 year old girl was found raped and beaten in her apartment. They search the rest of her apartment and found her baby boy,"

Alex gasped, "Please tell me the baby was okay."

"His fine, his at the hospital. The girl didn't make it."

"Family relative?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head, "they all died in 98."

"So, the baby going to a foster home?" Alex asked looking at her wife. She felt her stomach drop at the sound of a foster home. No baby should have to go through the system.

"Not exactly, I managed to get a nice home with a loving family," she said smiling.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"A friend of ours, she's blonde and works for the DA."

"Casey?"

Olivia nodded, "their filling for emergency custody."

"Bill is okay about it?" Alex asked referring to Casey's husband.

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "They fell in love with him when they saw him."

"Kara will now have a little brother to play with then," Alex said smiling feeling better about knowing that they baby was going to go to a good family.

Olivia nodded again, "When I was holding that boy, I remembered when I held the twins and Emma. I have to admit I wanted to bring him home and care for him the same way we have to them."

"But…"

"I knew we or the boys would get attached to close and if he would get taking away from us. I just couldn't do that," Olivia replied.

"Casey and Bill will take good of…?"

"Brendan," Olivia filled in. She hoped that Kara would welcome Brendan into her family. She knew when Emma was born the boys weren't too happy that their little sister was in the spot light, centre of attention.

"You did a good thing calling Casey," Alex said standing up and grabbing the boy's dishes and placed them in the soapy water. She grabbed the wet cloth and wiped Emma's mess. Once the mess was cleaned up, Alex grabbed Emma from the high chair and handed her to her mother. "There you go, play with Mommy."

"Hey, sweetie," Olivia cooed as she played with brown curls. Emma smiled at her mother then giggled.

"Mommy, can we watch Nemo?" Justin yelled out from the living room.

"Come in here and ask me," Alex called out. Justin came into the kitchen,

"Can me and Christian watch Nemo, please?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute to put it on," Alex replied.

Justin nodded then ran back into the living room. "Do you mind giving her a bath?"

"No, I can do that. Come on, stinky," Olivia replied standing up with Emma. She walked to the bathroom while Alex went into living to put the movie on for the boys.

Olivia placed Emma on the floor as she drawn a small bath. The toddler held on to her mother as she babbled in small talk. Emma only knew a few words, so she would repeat the words trying to get her mothers to understand. Once the water was high enough, she stripped Emma and placed her in the tub with some toys. Once Emma was occupied with the toys, Olivia gave her a wash.

When she was finished she pulled the plug and grabbed a fluffy towel, she wrapped the towel around Emma and lifted her out of the tub.

"All done?" Alex asked from the door way. Olivia turned around and nodded,

"Clean as a whistle."

Alex laughed as she walked over to the two brunette, "your Mommy can be a dork sometime,' she said to Emma then leaned close to Olivia so she could whisper in her ear.

"You wanna fool around while the kids are asleep?"

"Fool around?" Olivia asked looking at her wife. "You're not serious, are you?"

-----

After Olivia had put the boys to bed she walked into her bedroom and nearly dropped dead.

"I was being serious," Alex said from the bed. She was wearing a pink thong and matching bra, she was lying on the bed with her head popped up on her hand looking sedulity at Olivia. "Well what are you waiting for, Detective, come and get me.'

"With pleasure," Olivia replied walking over to the bed while taking her shirt off.

-----

The next morning Olivia had to go meet Casey at the hospital,

"Hey Case," Olivia greeted the ADA.

"Hey Liv, there letting us take him home today. The emergency custody got granted," Casey replied.

"Is Bill here?" Olivia asked looking around the halls.

Casey nodded, "he took Kara to the gift shop to buy something for Brendan."

Olivia smiled, "cute."

Bill came back moment later with Kara in his arms. The little girl had dark brown hair like her father and bright green eyes like her mother.

"Hey Liv," Bill greeted his dear friend

"Hey Bill. Hey Kara, what you go there?" Olivia asked pointing to the little girl arm.

Kara saw Olivia a blue teddy bear, "that cute, you going to give it to your new brother?"

Kara nodded.

A nurse walked out of the nurse holding Brendan in her arms, "Mrs. Lopez?" she asked. Casey nodded.

Olivia remembered when she first found out Casey was going out with Bill Lopez; the detective asked the ADA if he was related to the singer, Jennifer Lopez.

The nurse handed Brendan over to Casey and wished them luck. Casey had already signed the forms for them to take Brendan home.

Casey looked up at Bill and Kara, "You want to give him your present now?" Casey asked her daughter. Kara reached down and placed the blue bear in the small boys hands.

"Lets get him home," Bill said.

Casey nodded and looked at Olivia, "Thanks for ringing us, Liv."

Olivia smiled, "Your welcome. But I want to have content visits."

"You will, I want to make you and Alex his godmother like Kara," Casey said.

"We would be honored," Olivia replied. "Here, I'll walk out with you."

"You wanna hold him while we walk out then?"

"Okay," Olivia replied and Casey handed him over, "hey there little guy, remember me?"

They all walked out of the hospital, Olivia handed Casey's new son over to her and watched as the blonde placed him in the car seat while Bill put Kara in hers. Both Bill and Casey hugged her again and thanked her.

"Not a problem," Olivia replied watching as they got in.

As they drove away, Olivia knew they were going to give Brendan the best life.


End file.
